fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm (Trope Listing)
A work in progress index for listing all the tropes present in the crossover RP hosted by Slapson, Cataclysm, just for fun. General Plot The general plot of the RP. Self explanatory. Apocalypse Anarchy - The main plot is set on this scenario, a world where society and governments have fallen apart by unknown reasons, as well as much of the population dissapearing in nowhere. Apocalypse Unspecified Apocalypse - No one knows what on earth caused the cataclysmic environment that is now, neither the character or players themselves, currently. While some minor parts could possibly ''be explained, the general reasons of the apocalypse are still left unsolved. Intercontinuity Crossover - All sorts of unrelated characters appear in this roleplay, ranging from original and fan characters to official ones. The reason behind this sudden pull-out of their respective universes is still unknown. BunchOfMisfits Ragtag Bunch of Misfits - '''And how.' In General General things, tidbits of the group or tropes that don't belong anywhere else. Character Specifics Tropes that regard characters individually. |-| NY-1= - Amaranth= * - Frisk Noir= *Back From The Dead - alludes to "Not getting time off" and that "it would have been easier to stay in the body bag" when met with the proposition to dying. *Chronic Hero Syndrome - Frisk seems to always put himself in danger first rather than letting others, who are more capable and more powerful than him, and chooses to help as often as possible. Back in his own world, despite knowing it would be useless to help people he still takes on cases and participates and donates to food shelters. *Cursed With Awesome - Has alluded that his "Boss" gives him his powers, whether he likes it or not. *Crapsack World - Has hinted that from where he comes from, he sees twisted and disgusting situations like murder and corruption. *Determinator - Has moments showing his unbreakable will, but for the most part hides it under a facade of indifference. He also seems to be very much resistant to the rain that can eat away other's resolve and willpower. *Healing Factor - Has said multiple times that he "heals fast" and is the justification he gives on why he should be in the frontline of battle. *Immune To Drugs - He understands smoking is bad for normal people's health but knows smoking them leaves no lasting impression or effects on him. *Never Gets Drunk - Carries around extremely potent alcohol and frequently drinks it but it fails to change his mood in any way. *Story Breaker Power - If put in the right position or placed in the right area, he could unravel the whole plot and mystery behind what happened to the world or where to find a certain person. - Mr. Game & Watch= *Blue And Orange Morality - Does not understand the concept of morals *Humanoid Abomination - Mr. Game & Watch is this. He moves significantly differently from the rest of the cast, is made out of a strange substance known as Shadow Bugs, and does not understand morality *Paper People - Due to being a 2-dimensional being, Mr. Game & Watch is completely flat. *Shapeshifting - Mr. Game & Watch is capable of shapeshifting into other forms, such as other versions of himself or other people. *The Unintelligible - Unless Frisk or Azure is translating him, he only speaks in "beep boops" - Mr. Hugs= * - Project A.P.I= * - Valev= *Foil - Acts as a radical, bombastic foil for the more reserved party members. *Anti-Hero - Unlike a fair bit of the party, Valev gets things done his own way, even if dangerous or morally gray. *Crazy Enough To Work - Honestly, just about everything Valev does. *Justified Criminal - A criminal to the Federation, but for good reasons. *Secretly Selfish -This one’s an odd one. It’s a self-paradox of the definition of selfishness, as a Valev wishes only to serve the public, but will do so in their own way, and only their own way, and anyone who disagrees can stick a fork up their butt. *Cloning Gambit - "Hi, Valev, could you walk into that very dangerous temple for me?" *Blue and Orange Morality - Valev shenanigans and impact spiral so far into any issue that, on a grand scale, their actions are morally indecipherable, going as far to make them utterly unpredictable in how they’ll act upon any situation. *Magnetic Hero - Any Valev seems naturally capable of tossing the world awry with words and charisma, rallying NY1 and even letting them forget the pain with the skills of driving and drinking with reckless abandon. *Paragon - While heavily an inverse, Valevs only act to better improve the world around them in their own ways, and work to inspire others to do so. *Self-Made Man/Woman - Valevs are brought into the world with absolutely nothing but their magic, and climb the ranks of society one by one. - Travis Mythos= * - }} |-| NY-2= - Project F.U.E.L= * - Tommy Russo= *Ambiguously Evil - A trope frequently played with, as Tommy has been shown to be willing to do horrible things to accomplish his goals. His affiliation with the Cheiron Group has also led various members of the New York party to distrust his motives. *Ancient Conspiracy - As a member of the Cheiron Group, Tommy is a member of only the current incarnation of an ancient conspiracy dedicated to gaining power by sacrificing others. *Badass Transplant - Essentially all of Tommy's implants. However, the most badass is his Beholder eye, as it's the most powerful one he has yet. *Cannibalism Superpower - While not exactly cannibalism, members of the Cheiron Group slaughter opponents and implant pieces of them into themselves. It may not trigger the same disgusted reaction from those who know about it, but it's still quite horrific. *Crusading Widower - The entire reason Tommy hates any creature that remotely seems to feed off of blood is because vampires killed his family. His hatred for them, and his methods as a Cheiron agent, however, can make it argued that he is essentially what he hates most. *The Dragon - Being the face of the Cheiron Group, as well as it's most skillful employee, Tommy is seemingly the top dog of the organization. However, he ultimately takes orders from the Board of Directors. *Eyepatch of Power - Tommy has an eye patch over his left eye, which was originally to hide the socket of the eye he lost in the Russo family massacre. It now serves to hide his "Evil Eye", an eye of a vampire he can use to hypnotize victims. *Humans are the Real Monsters - A frequent trope played with by World of Darkness and within Cataclysm regarding the Cheiron Group. Many of the "monsters" they target, such as Vampires, Werewolves, and Demons, all have their own somewhat noble tasks, or are simply trying to live. The Cheiron Group, not completely understanding these goals (and not really caring), repay the efforts of these supernatural beings by dissecting them and stealing any parts they find useful. *Inferiority Superiority Complex - Tommy is highly egotistical and self-confident, but this attitude is backed by a chronic fear of being perceived as inferior to his brother Trevor, as well as a fear of being deemed a failure. *Kill the God - One of Tommy's primary goals is to destroy and absorb the power of the "God-Machine". *Lawful Neutral - The goals of Tommy, and by extension the Cheiron Group often seem to be in line with being Lawful Neutral. However, their methods can often be interpreted as Lawful Evil. *Magical Eye - Applies to his "Evil Eye", as well as the Beholder eye now on his right palm. *Manipulative Bastard - Tommy's job primarily consists of manipulating others for the benefit of the Cheiron Group and people/resources under it's employ or protection. *Sibling Rivalry - Between Tommy and Trevor. Their rivalry has often resulted in Cain and Abel scenarios. *Silent Treatment - Tommy is so annoyed by Zack's perpetual angst that he has resorted to outright ignoring him almost entirely. *Token Evil Teammate - Whether it's true or not, Tommy is seen as this by the rest of the New York Party. *Used to be a Sweet Kid - Comparatively, at least. When he was younger, he was much more kind (though shy and aloof) than Trevor. *Wealthy Philanthropist - Was this before the Cataclysm, and continues to act as in by creating social projects for the Cheiron Group. For example, he was the architect of the "New Albany Initiative". - Zack Yamitsu= * - Sabrina= * - Bartel= * - Modeus= * - Janus= *Ax-Crazy: Literally and psychologically. *Ambiguously Human: Hinted to have been genetically altered by long term exposure to Hell’s environment. Janus has undergone physical transformations to demonic proportions depending on the dominant persona in place. *Allergic to Evil: Body convulses and flushes crimson red in the presence of demonic entities. *The Berserker: Is in a consistent state of frenzy, regardless of, almost, any situation. *Church Militant: Former crusader and Mandate of Christ to the See of Rome. *Demon Slaying: Has become the full-time priority of Janus ever since his isolation in Hell. *Determinator: Relentless against threats to Janus’ personal vitality no matter the scale or power. *The Dreaded: The Axe of Destiny and Janus himself have grown infamous among demons and the demonic due to their aggressive and murderous campaigns upon the satanic. *Gotta Kill Them All: Demons, all of them. *Failure Knight: Actively resentful of being incapable of helping the See of Rome in its final moments. Janus holds extreme contempt for himself for falling prey to the temptation of his emotions. *Shell-shocked Veteran: Emotionally stunted by the eternal cycle of violence Janus helps in perpetuating. Blind to the reality that there is anything beyond the hellscape he has inhabited for countless centuries. Only copacetic while in conflict or on ‘holy’ grounds. *Shout-Out: Visually and Conceptually inspired by Kharn the Betrayer and the Doom Slayer. *To Hell and Back: Has escaped and returned to hell on a multitude of occasions. Becoming more deranged after each time. *The Unfettered: Ignorant of societal preconceptions of violence and morality. *One-Man Army: Janus single handedly confronts the totality of Hell and its denizens on a periodic basis. *When All Who Have is Hammer: 95% of interaction involves the use of Janus’s axe or hands mutilating people or objects. - Never Veola= *Laser Guided Amnesia - For some unspecified reason as of yet, Eve knows she came from somewhere else, but doesn't remember exactly where. She also doesn't know all that much about how her world used to be, but remembers important pieces of its story as long as they have some sort of connection to her. *Identity Amnesia - Eve can't say for sure if she is simply a traveller from another place and a piece of Pandora, or if she is outright its dreaded shadow, Negaverse. This and the aforementioned trope are justified - her memories aren't quite *lost*, as much as they are jumbled like several pieces of a jigsaw puzzle done wrong. *Enemy Within - Briefly discussed in her talk with Celenus, where she points that she may be "the something unpleasant" that came from her world. Eve reasons that if it turns out like that, others should do their worst to stop her without any mind for her self without a memory. Because Negaverse wouldn't be held back by that either. *Evil Tastes Good/Emotion Eater - Negaverse feeds on that which is negative, generally evil or corrupt. Eve can do the same, but to a lesser extent. That's why she reasons as follows: *Bare your Midriff - Wears her seifuku in a manner that makes this trope happen. *Too Spicy for Yog-Sothoth - Eve is related to hell in some manner and may be a fragment of *the* Eldritch Abomination in her home world. Feeding off negative or corrupted "ingredients" to grow stronger is second nature for her... Until she tries that with Omen's corruption and, while effective, makes her talk about how that was a really difficult pill to swallow as she falls to her knees. *The Heartless/Made of Evil - Whether to the full or some extent, this is what Eve is. She muses at the thought, taking into account that she is either a fragment of Pandora which grew a will and priorities of her own (Eve), or simply a stringless puppet for the timebeing, wanting and waiting to one day reform to the glory of its complete self (Negaverse). *Sealed Evil in a Can - Subverted and Deconstructed. Eve brings up the Pandora's Box story during her talk with Celenus, but then reveals that in the lands she came from... It was quite different. There, Pandora and the Pithos were actually one and the same: The source of all that is negative. What's referred to as its "opening" was the Evil Goddess' sealing and separation into endless pieces - the cost of it? The Goddess of Hope being lost, "left behind". As Fate would have it, "opening the box" and scattering its evils was the means to save the world as opposed to dooming it. Kinda. *Really Seven Hundred Years Old - Ziggzagged/Reconstructed. Eve is physically approaching her twenties in Cataclysm. At her core however, she has "existed" far longer than her apparent age would imply by virtue of carrying residual knowledge of Pandora's past experiences and other fragments... Through who knows how many ages (aeons?) prior to her birth. That makes her *extremely* old in essence, by proxy. It would be akin to a human having seen past ages through the eyes of all their ancestors and carrying the memories over to their present life. *Hell-Fire - One of her main methods of attack and defense. *Evil Living Flames - Foreshadowed in how her manifesting a small bit of hellfire led to said flame starting to flicker and abnormally suck the surrounding air on its own. Now just wait until she lets this thing run rampant... *Ahem - Eve is somewhat fond of this trope and theatrically does it in her introduction. - }} |-|NY-3= - Trevor Russo= *Crusading Widower - Trevor began his path to becoming a Slasher because of the Russo family massacre. *Deadly Upgrade - The longer Trevor is a Scourge, the more likely he will reach an inevitable and violent demise. *Deliberately Monochrome - Since becoming a Scourge, Trevor's body has become monochrome, though a regenerating pigmented powder across his body acts as a form of "mask of normalcy". *Evil is Burning Hot - Since becoming a Scourge, Trevor's body temperature has been incredibly high, and he occasionally involuntarily creates flames. *Face-Heel Turn - Currently happening to Trevor. He is becoming more and more deranged the longer he falls into the habit of liquefying victims. *Fire Purifies - In his psychosis, Trevor believes the fire he produces to be a cleansing force, which will carry those who are already dead into the afterlife. *Hungry Menace - Not traditionally, but Trevor does need to "drink" people. Since becoming a Scourge, Trevor has a fixation on keeping his "inner fire" going, and the only way to do that is to use his fire to liquefy and consume victims. *Leitmotif - Trevor, during his periods of psychosis, will often sing or hum "I Burn" by Toadies, which encapsulates his belief that fire is a purifying force. *Nigh-Invulnerability - Due to his Slasher abilities, Trevor is nearly indestructible. *Serial Killer - Mandatory, as Trevor is a Slasher. Before becoming a Scourge, however, he almost exclusively targeted mobsters and vampires. *Sibling Rivalry - Between Tommy and Trevor. Their rivalry has often resulted in Cain and Abel scenarios. *Shotguns are Just Better - Trevor is very fond of shotguns. Specifically, his special "Mr. Scratch" shotgun. - Ruby= *Break Them By Talking *Power Copying *Lipstick and Load Montage - Literally. - Johnny= * }} |-| SD= - Sakura= * - Tracy Barett= * - Billy the Kitty= *Team Pet - Billy is a cat in a cowboy hat that most of the party members found adorable on first sight. *Nearly Normal Animal - Billy is also capable of complex speech via mana based communication and telepathy, though he's unable to talk normally. He also possesses Magic, which somewhat distresses Reed. - Josh= *Mad Scientist - Yeah, a scientist who's completely insane in many ways. *Moral Event Horizon - Even though he has already crossed this multiple times in his own verse, he crosses it in this RP where he ties up and tortures an innocent man just for testing. *The Sociopath - The most of this out of the group. *Token Evil Teammate - The most evil out of anyone in the group, and likely out of all of the PCs - Aaron= * - Ethan Xavier= * - Ariana Xander= * - Haku= *Actual Pacifist - Haku essentially embodies this trope. Even with her very first appearance, she had chosen to run across multiple city blocks of ruined terrain in hopes of leading the Eye of Cthulhu away from the city in an attempt to save its life, even allowing herself to reach her limits while going through with this plan, her amulet smoking and cracking into multiple pieces, all while happily accepting multiple beatings from the demonic eye. When asked to help fight the Eye of Cthulhu instead of running away, she plainly stated that “killing wasn't her thing” and still attempted to save the eye anyway. During the fight with Omen, she had refused to land a single blow on him despite getting pummeled herself, having instead attempted to retrieve his book with grappling hooks and sleep inducement. Even as recently as the Area 51 sessions, Haku had made it clear she would not fight against the people there, having allowed one of the wrestlers to break her rib before daring to hurt a soul. *Animal-Themed Superbeing - A large majority of Haku's abilities are based off of wolves, such as her superhuman speed and her night vision. *Badass Pacifist - Despite not fighting back in the arena, she was still able to heal Henry and save his life all the same, even though it costed her every ounce of energy she recovered in doing so. *Child Mage - Is underage, and a mage. *Fragile Speedster - Despite being unnaturally quick and agile with the support of their amulet, able to investigate dozens of apartments within a matter of seconds, they seem to lack comparable strength and durability, with their speed and their endurance being their primary superhuman traits. *Giving Up On Logic - Seems to have just gone with the route of accepting that the world makes no sense, having never bothered to question her situation, and having reacted very nonchalantly towards Billy the Kitty speaking. *Power Source - Her amulet supplies her with a variety of divine powers at the cost of her own physical stamina. This ranges from that of energy manipulation and enhanced senses to that of sleep manipulation and technology manipulation. *Sir Swears-a-lot - They had developed this oddly out of place personality trait from someone they knew in the past, cursing mostly out of habit. *The Power of Friendship - Applies here. - Celenus= *Let's Get Dangerous: Initially he seemed a total goof, and of an unclear level of assistance against Omen. Now that he's willing to reveal some of what he can do, and how his powers work, he quickly proves that he can more than hang with his compatriots in combat. *Swiss Army Superpower: Much like a certain someone that's been lamp-shaded more than once, as it regards similarities to him, Celenus is technically quite weak. Technically. But, with his signature Risen King power, which he's had millions of years to master and usually goes to great pains to hide or cloud the true nature of, he is capable of truly outstanding and versatile things. **...oh, right. [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TimeAbyss Millions of years old isn't a typo.] *The Trickster: More interested in some playful banter and showing off his nifty tricks than just shooting his enemies in the face with some giant blast. *Verbal Tic: His signature light chuckle, at the end of some of the sentences he says, is basically a Catchphrase at this point. *White Mask of Doom: Sports his proudly, only two, curved black eye-markings to break up the white of an otherwise full facial mask. - Jean Russo= *Assassination Attempt - Successful in Jean's case, as well as that of her parents. *Back from the Dead - The whole concept of the Bound centers around this. *Broken Hero - In spite of her parent's death, losing contact with her remaining family, being exposed to multiple horrors of both the Over and Underworld, and facing the deaths of the only people who helped her recover from her first death, Jean attempts to stay in high spirits at all times. *Enemy Within - Subverted, as Reed actually acts as a close friend to Jean. *Genki Girl - When compared to most members of the San Diego group, Jean is very hyperactive. She is this way because she wants to make everyone around her happy, and as such, can shut off her natural enthusiasm when she thinks it would make someone happier. *Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak - Despite her demeanor and most of her interests, she seems at times to be more interested in "manly" topics and hobbies than her brothers. Examples include enjoying MMA and Professional Wrestling, knowing far more about cars and engineering than either of her brothers, and being well-versed in firearms. *I See Dead People - Like all Bound, Jean can see the dead. *Mortality Phobia - The reason Jean accepted Reed's initial offer of becoming a Bound was not because she had "unfinished business", she was simply afraid of dying. Now, she fears death more than ever as it could come in the form of being cannibalized by Liam Belving. *Sharing a Body - Jean and Reed share Jean's body, like all Bound do. *Smarter Than You Look - Despite appearances, Jean has a degree in Mechanics, and was about to enter a career as an Automobile Engineer before her death. *Tall, Dark and Handsome - What Jean thinks of Celenus, despite never even having seen his face. *Wrench Wrench - A skill of hers, and what she has her degree in. - Reed Thompson= *Bookworm - Reed was a librarian before his death, and continued to act as an encyclopedia organizer in the Underworld. Eventually he became a badass bookworm before his death. *Balancing Death's Books - Part of his job as keeper of the "Great Library". *City Slicker - Upon moving to the town of Barrister, Reed was very much this. *Dude, Not Funny! - On occasion. An example from Cataclysm would be when he put Jean in what she believed was life-threatening danger, just because it made him laugh. *Great Big Library of Everything - The area that Reed keeps in the Underworld. *Last Stand - Did this in the battle with Lloyd Farran's Boys. Even had one last smoke before he died. Ended with him being riddled with bullets. *Nerd Glasses - Even in death, he has these. *Our Founder - A painting of him resides in the "Reed D. Thompson" library in Barrister. *Our Ghosts Are Different - Reed is a powerful ghost who has access to a multitude of abilities, as well as being able to make pacts like the one he made with Jean. *The Piano Player - On weekends in Barrister, Reed worked as one of these to make additional money. *Spirit Advisor - Reed acts as an inescapable one for Jean. - Florence= *Little Red Fighting Hood - A relevant part of Florence's character archetype. She's dressed just like Little Red and mostly looks like a little girl... But she also has no problem whatsoever with watching the bloody battles taking place in the Coliseum, using Hellfire or making sure that more red ends up being spilled, herself. *Not in this for your Revolution - Florence comes and goes, but whether she joins the team's current endeavours or not depends entirely on her own agenda. If or when it's not that, it all boils down to whether or not the situation feels amusing (or profitable) to her. *Who needs enemies? - When she's working alongside the party, Florence actively does her part. On the other hand, both the narrative and her own attitude make no effort to care about emotional states of anyone. She also healed Josh, finding it more interesting to have him and his remarks around... While the matter of a depressed Ariana walking around the hallways on her own - with rabid Greeds on the loose - didn't even bleep on her radar. *Moral Pragmatist - Florence hinted at how she works on this manner, "morally" speaking. While her own thoughts are frequently not that far from say, Josh's own, she keeps them to herself because that would be simply impractical. She also does something for Ariana in the Greed fight only because she "still has needs" for people like the group. *Chainsaw Good - Boston's gift to her. She actually loved the weapon and infused it with her energy so it becomes like a living extension of her powers. *Bag of Holding - More like a basket of holding, but she's always storing and pulling things from it. Like say, a chainsaw. *Enfant Terrible - If not for the place she's been hanging around at, Florence could easily be mistaken for a cute, harmless little girl. Until it takes no more than one or two requests from the Horror King for her to gladly put his aforementioned weapon/gift to good use. On himself. And she loves it. Not to mention her inner monologues... - }} |-| Eileen & Atom= - Project A.T.O.M= * - Slate Bejeweled= *Put on a Bus to Hell - Slate was explicitly left out of the roleplay due to personal and characterization issues, in which he was abandoned to explore the wasted and apocalyptic lands by himself the moment he quit the group. *The Bus Came Back - Slate voluntarily left the New York party in session 2 as they moved to other places, but he was "casually" seen back near Eileen's and ATOM's sight as an "unknown entity" just to later save the child and finish off the opponent. The reason? Remains unknown. Luck of the day? Could work as well. *Flowery Elizabethan English - Slate happens to talk quite in a old-fashioned or "flowery" manner, which sometimes happens to be poetic or rhyme despite not being needed or enforced in a situation whatsoever. Declares himself as a fan of the renaissance-era type of things, so this type of things are to be expected... unfortunately. - Kid (?)= * }} Session Listing Tropes for each of the sessions hosted. Self Explanatory. Category:Cataclysm